The present invention relates to a switch mechanism for use with a single-unit video camera-recorder operable in the camera or video mode.
Heretofore, a single-unit video camera-recorder is operable in the camera or video tape recorder mode (simply referred to hereinafter as "video mode") and includes a number of switches disposed on the surface of its housing. These switches are composed of switches to enable the single-unit video camera-recorder to operate in the camera or video mode. The single-unit video camera recorder requires much more switches in order to obtain plenty of special functions.
However, if the single-unit video camera-recorder had required much more switches in order to enrich the camera function and the video tape recorder function, the risk that the user of the single-unit video camera-recorder operates wrong switches would be increased. Therefore, the single-unit video camera-recorder seems to be difficult to handle. If the single-unit video camera-recorder had been used in the camera mode, VTR-side switches could be removed.
Some single-unit video camera-recorders include function keys. The function keys are not used usually and can therefore be closed by a manually-openable and closable cover. If this cover had to be opened and closed at the same time when the user handles the single-unit video camera-recorder, the cover would not be sufficient from a handling standpoint.